The Anti Christ's Bride
by CryingRain22
Summary: The Anti Christ needs a bride, so who does he choose? None other then normal everyday girl Kirt! Come along with Kirt as she tries to, not only battle her senior year of high school, BUT the Anti Christ romantic advances to her, can she survive it? Well let's hope! JetxOc, AlbertxOC, and other couples.
1. Chapter 1

Anti-Christ's Bride

Yo! Guess who it's me again CryingRain here and this is my new story something that actually more than a chapter or 2!

So here's out playing who…

Ivan Whiskey (001)– the adopted little brother of my character (Kirt)

Jet Link (002)- Anti-Christ

Francoise Arnoul (003)– one of 4 of Kirt's best friends

Albert Heinrich (004)– Jet's friend and acting father English teacher (Sammie secret crush)

Geronimo Jr. (005)– P.E Couch (Bre's secret crush)

Chang Changku (006)- Home Eco. Teacher

Great Britain (007)– Drama teacher/Play Dictator

Pyunma (008)– Swim team Couch/ history teacher

Joe Shimamura (009)– Kirt's only male best friend becomes friends with Jet

The Greek God Cyborgs– Preppy Popular Kids

Cathy– Math teacher

Dr. Isaac Gilmore– Principle

Dr. Koizumi– Vice Principle

Pu'Awak sister– Jet's younger sisters (rarely shows up in this story)

Oc's

Kirt W.– Main Female character the Bride

Sammie R. – one of 4 of Kirt's best friends

Bre R.- one of 4 of Kirt's best friends

Disclaimer– I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! But the ocs

Okay since we got that out of the way let's get on with the story

Enjoy

Prolog-

"Son?" hearing his father calling him a young man of eighteen walked up to him the young man was 6'0 feet tall long red wind blow hair and a pointed nose, wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"Yeah dad?" he asked, looking at him, the older man looked like an older version of the younger just with black hair and red eyes.

"Son, you know I'm not getting any younger and in-"

"Oh boy here we go again, DAD! This is like the hundredth time since I've turn eighteen you've given me this." Then mocking his father he said, "'I'm not getting any younger, you're almost nineteen, you need to get married!'"

Sighing he pinch the bridge of his nose, "So I have said it too many times. But it's true, even your sisters have boyfriends or someone they like, is there anybody you like son?"

Taking a moment to think he tapped his chin looking at his father, "Weeellll there is someone I like, I've been watching her for awhile."

"Is she mortal?"

"Yesss…"

"Well you are currently my son, if you like a mortal girl, what's here name?"

"Kirt W."

"What does she look like?"

"Shoulder length straight blue hair, dark blue eyes, and ghostly pale skin."

"School?"

"Goes to a private school with uniforms."

Both he and his father gagged at the thought of tacky uniforms.

"Its school mascot is a Raven; colors are black, red, and white."

"Mmmm, sounds like a nice school, you want her right?"

Blushing he murmured a yes

"Then woo her!"

"Woo her, dad?"

"Yes! Woo the younger girl make her your bride!"

"Okay but how?" His father slapped him in the back of the head

"Ow dad, in all ungodliness!"

"Your mother was Italian, a real romantic, and it runs in your blood as well, so use what you know about her and woo her!"

"Okay okay jezzz dad did you have to bring up that woman?"

"Yes now get Albert, pack, and go!"

The young man walked off grumbling to himself, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

End of Prolog.

The Prolog is done and soon I will write the 1stchapter!

Jet: Why I'm the anti-Christ?

Me: I don't have to have to explain to you why my story, my choices

Jet: oooh miss snippy, what's got your undies in a bunch?

Me: People at school who think they know every god-d*** thing in the world and people who think there the center of the universe

Jet: I hate to watch you suffer babe

Me: No you don't you enjoy my suffering

Jet: Sometimes

Me: *glares then look to the people* so the next one will be soon *Pulls out handcuffs* oooo Jeetttt?

Jet: *gulps runs away*

Me: Bye for now everyone *chases after him*


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back and here's the next Chapter **

**Disclaimer ****– I OWN NOTHIN'! But the OCS **

**You know who's playing who, anyway on with the story!**

**Chapter 1**

"Can you believe it, Kirt we're seniors, this year's gonna be awesome!"

I laughed as one of my best friends, Frannie; she was dancing as we were going down the hall to our lockers.

"Yes, yes so you've said all **MORNING **for the hundredth times Frannie." She started to pout as I continued, "and this year not gonna be any different from all the others."

"I can feel it, Kirt, it's going to."

'Fran-" WAM! I was knocked down by a guy that walked into me.

"Watch it you stupid-!" I stopped what I was saying when I looked up see him, this guy was pretty tall, he wore the male school uniform, gravity defining long bright red hair and bright green eyes.

Smiling he said, "I'm sorry I was in a hurry to the office, kinda wasn't looking were I was going." His voice was a mixture of Italian and the accent of a New Yorker, holding out his hand, I grabbed it and he helped me up.

"Thanks man." I picked my bag up throwing it over my shoulder, he smiled again

"Nessun problema, addio." Saying that he continued down the hall

Then Frannie gasped, "That's the new transfer student from Italy! The girls were saying he was hot but wow, his so much more then hot!" I laughed and poked her,

"May I remind you, you have a boyfriend, Joe, an easily jealous boyfriend."

"So? I can look but not touch so there's no problem." We continued to our lockers.

**(1****st**** period Class – Cooking)**

My friends and I were sitting in our first period class waiting for the teacher Mr. Changku to get here, we had him last year to his always late during the mornings.

"Did you guys hear there's a new transfer student?" said Joe

"Yeah, Kirt and I bumped into him this morning."

"Is he hot like the others say?" Micky

Frannie giggled, "Yes, but his like hotter the hot."

"Frannie Don't make Joey jealous." That was my friends Bre and Sammie, they were giggling at Joe's face,

She made of humph sound, "Joe knows I only have eyes for him, besides, his more Kirt's type."

"Wait, What!? No way is that guy my type!" they just stare at me.

"Come on Girl, his soooo your type, his Italian, red hair, hot, and green eyes." Frannie was counting on her fingers, "Plus the way he looked at you this morning…..come on couldn't you like him."

"Guys I believe Fran has been reading too many romance novels again." Micky was the one to cut her off before she said anything else. Blushing she (Frannie) hind her book in her bag, we laughed at her, "Its okay Fran we're all a little romantic at some point!" Bre said slapping her on the back.

"Sorry I'm late class, a bit of trouble, come up." The whole class went quiet and looked at the front of the room, there stood the teacher with the new student standing next to him,

"Everyone, as you know we have a new student, introducing Jet Link his from Italy and will be here for the whole year, he is a senior just like half of the class in here." Mr. Changku waved his hand at Jet, "Now there's an empty seat next to Kirt, so go sit down and I'll start class." He nodded and calmly walked over and sat in the stool beside me, turning his head, smiling at me, "Looks like we meet again uh?"

"Uuuh, Yeah I guess so, so what class do you have next?" I asked, he pulled out his schedule, looking at it and said, "Math and the teacher is Ms. Cathy."

"I have the same class along with some of my other friends you could come with us."

"Thank you, I would like that." He stared at me in the eyes, and I thought, for a small second, that I saw something strange in them. I turned my head away from his eyes and stared at the broad, since it was the first day of school Mr. Changku was going over the rules and what we would study in class this year. I could feel his eyes still staring at me.

**(Lunch time 12:00)**

As soon as I got to lunch I wacked my head against the lunch table, Sammie stared at me worriedly, "Tough first Day, Kirt?" I lifted my head up and stared at her

"Yesssssss!" I groaned, "That new student has been in all of my classes so far and has sat by me in every. single. one!"

Frannie sat at the table with her lunch, "It's like the guy's stalking you or something."

The others nodded

"I don't know about that, guys, he doesn't seem to be the type to stalk a girl he just met."

"Never judge a book by its cover." Sammie and Micky said at the same time

"Hey Girls, look who I made friends with." We looked at Joe and behind him was…Why does the world hate me, Jet Link.

"Oh speak of the devil and he shall come." I murmured,

"I guess you're right Kirt." I jumped, how could Jet hear me? I murmured it and he wasn't that close to me.

"Looks like you got good hearing. " Bre giggled, Jet was sitting in front of me now, smiling with the same look in his bright green eyes like in first period, I opened my mouth and shut it when I heard

"Sister, can we sit with you and your friends?" we turned our heads to see my younger brother Ivan, my adopted younger brother and a freshman this year too, smiling, "Sure Ivan you and your little friends can sit with us." He smiled and his friends and he sat down.

He looked at me, "Be careful sis there's a new English teacher for the 11th and 12th grade, he seems mean, at lest that's what some people say."

"You mean my adopted father?" Staring at Jet, I said," Your dad's a teacher here?"

He nodded smiling

I wacked my head, once again, on the table, thinking

This years gonna suck!

End of Chapter 1


End file.
